Aprendiendo a volar
by vicky5
Summary: Hermione quiere aprender a volar. Harry no quiere enseñarla. Pero todos sabemos que Hermione es muy testaruda. HHr Harry PoV


**Aprendiento a volar**

_Y dijo él: "Me esperarás."_

_Y ella no quiso decir ni sí ni no, si le esperaría o no le esperaría._

_Y dijo él: "Eres una mujer de un genio maldito, pero yo he de volver y entonces verás."_

Posesión -- A.S.Byatt

"No. Lo siento pero no." digo mientras sigo puliendo el mango de mi Saeta de Fuego con el kit para escobas voladoras que me regaló ella en tercer año. La miro de soslayo. Ella está haciendo pucheros. Y sí, es jodidamente adorable pero aún así no caigo. Estoy preparado para soportar los peores métodos de tortura.

"Harry¿por qué no? Por favor..." dice ella con un tono suplicante que me sacude por dentro. Yo me limito a negar con la cabeza. Ella da un gran suspiro y se deja caer en la hierba observándome sentado en la banqueta mientras sigo concienzudamente con mi tarea. "¿Por qué?" murmura con una dicción de derrota en su voz. Cualquiera se ablandaría al escucharla pero la conozco demasiado bien. Cuando a esta chica se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien la mueva.

"El tiempo es inestable, hoy el viento cambia de rumbo y el cielo está encapotado, puede estallar una tormenta en cualquier momento." Sueno muy lógico. Sólo espero que lo suficiente. "Además, me tengo que entrenar para el partido de la semana que viene contra Drumstrang, Hermione." i Y contra Krum/i añado mentalmente. Este año los búlgaros han vuelto para jugar contra Hogwarts. He descubierto que Krum me cae genial. Como un piano de cola desde un séptimo piso para ser concretos.

Se levanta decidida, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y declara. "Vale, tendré que hacerlo por mi misma."

Pero no se mueve. Se queda ahí un rato desafiante, esperando a que la detenga. Pero yo sé que es un farol. Jamás se atrevería. Y además está frunciendo el entrecejo, signo inequívoco de nerviosismo y por supuesto otra costumbre que encuentro jodidamente adorable.

"Adelante." La sigo el juego. Extiendo mi brazo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro hacia el cubo de Nimbus al lado de la banqueta. La veo estrechar los ojos y apretar los labios. Borro la sonrisa de mi cara antes de que la capa de hielo ceda bajo mis pies, cabrear a Hermione es peligroso. No hay bruja en Hogwarts que sepa más maldiciones y que sepa ejecutarlas con mayor destreza que ella. Así es Hermione, brillante pero peligrosa. Suspiro.

"¿Por qué no le dedicas el día a la P.E.D.D.O?" digo con cuidado de deletrear el nombre como ella quiere. Los elfos domésticos son definitivamente algo que podría distraer su atención de una manera definitiva. Me felicito a mi mismo por la ocurrencia.

Ella tuerce los labios hacia un lado y dirige la mirada hacia el cielo cincelado de nubes aparentemente sumergida en pensamientos. Esto me da una oportunidad para observarla sin disimulo, algo que no puedo hacer tanto como me gustaría. El viento sopla y hace ondear su largo pelo hacia un lado. Hermione no es una chica que suela vestir de manera llamativa, no lo necesita. Es una de las pocas chicas (en realidad la única que conozco) que brilla con luz propia. Lleva puestos un vaqueros gastados y una camisa marrón tierra que marca bastante bien sus moldeadas curvas. Ella pone los brazos en jarra, haciendo que la camisa se desplace ligeramente hacia arriba y una pequeña línea de piel quede a la vista. Joder. Esto es precisamente por lo que no quiero enseñarla. Tengo unos saludables dieciséis años. No es que ella no me agrade, muy al contrario. Montar en la misma escoba con ella, su espalda apretándose contra mi, mis manos rodeando su pequeña cintura, y sus manos sujetándose a mi sería el equivalente a subir a mis hormonas en una montaña rusa. Sólo soy normal ¿vale? Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas reaccionaría así.

"Vale." decide finalmente Hermione resuelta. "Le pediré a Krum que me enseñe él." Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia el castillo. "No creo que le moleste."

Juro mentalmente. Dios, esta chica es terca. Me levanto dejando la Saeta en el suelo y la agarro de la muñeca para detenerla. "No vas a pedirle nada a nadie." Ella se da la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfante. Sabe que ha ganado. "Si quieres que te enseñe a volar, i yo /i te enseñaré a volar." Suspiro. "Empecemos ahora, cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor."

"Si..." Susurra con voz como la miel. De pronto, la sonrisa en su rostro se ha ido. "No hay razón para esperar más."

Respiro. Es curioso como esta chica pueda hacer que mis rodillas fallen con esta facilidad. No quiero creerlo pero lo creo. Seis años junto a ella. Amistad, complicidad, y juegos de miradas, sonrisas y palabras. Somos expertos en los juegos. _No hay razón para esperar más._ Alzo la mano que no sujeta su muñeca para trazar suavemente el hueso de su mejilla con mi pulgar. "Dime que no, Hermione." respiro con voz ronca mientras dejo que mis sentimientos emerjan lentamente a la superficie. "Dime que no antes de que haga algo realmente estúpido."

Ella me mira a los ojos, marrón profundo, poderoso, intenso e infinito. "Enséñame a volar, Harry."

Sonrío. Ella es realmente terca. Mi pulgar se aparta de su mejilla para trazar deliberadamente la línea de su labio inferior. La miro una última vez a los ojos antes de cerrarlos y acortar la distancia.

Sus labios están bajo los míos.

Y volamos.

Fin.

**Notas de Ari/Vicky:** Lo siento chicos está será una de las últimas historias que postee por aquí. Si alguien quiere seguir leyendo los productos de mi enrevesada mente podías pasaros por mi LJ (dirección en mi perfil). O también por el nuevo foro h/hr **A la Orilla del Lago** (también dirección en mi perfil) al que todos estais invitados a ir.

Leo todos los comentarios y nunca fallan en hacerme sonreir. Muchas gracias.


End file.
